L'inconnu de la patinoire
by TournesOWL
Summary: "Asahi, avachit dans son fauteuil observait avec joie le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts épais. Il soupira d'aise en le relisant pour la énième fois. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été bien étranges, mais quelle joie il avait de les avoir vécu."


Disclaimer : l'univers de Haikyuu! et ses personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

Titre : L'inconnu de la patinoire.

Genre : Romance (fluff)

Contexte : Un AU où les personnages de Haikyuu! sont adultes et où certains ne se connaissent pas.

Personnages : Azumane Asahi – Nishinoya Yuu – (Sawamura Daichi – Sugawara Kôshi – Tanaka Ryûnosuke)

Pairing : Asahi x Nishinoya

Rating : K

* * *

Asahi, avachit dans son fauteuil observait avec joie le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait délicatement entre ses doigts épais. Il soupira d'aise en le relisant pour la énième fois. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été bien étranges, mais quelle joie il avait de les avoir vécu.

Tout remonte au début du mois de février, par une mâtiné nuageuse et froide – moite aurait été le bon mot. Asahi avait fait ses débuts à la patinoire, il travaillait à la maintenance du matériel, un travail tranquille et relaxant. En temps qu'étudiant il avait du prendre un job à temps partiel pour arrondir ses fins de mois et son choix s'était porter sur celui-ci quand l'un de ses meilleurs amis – un blond à la peau pâle et aux airs d'anges – lui en avait parler. Asahi avait d'abord appréhender ce petit boulot, lui qui n'étais jamais très à l'aise dans la foule, mais quand on l'avait assigner à sa tâche, il avait été rassuré. Et puis il avait rapidement vu que la patinoire n'était jamais très bondée, une famille ou un groupe d'amis de temps à autre, quelque fois des cours de patinage mais rien de plus, et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Alors, lors de sa pause, il était venu s'accouder à la rambarde, avec un chocolat chaud histoire de se détendre et de se réchauffer un peu, parce que mine de rien ça caille dans une patinoire. Il détaillait les quelques clients, tous des adolescents, mais alors qu'il faisait le tours de la piste du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur le plus charmant des hommes qu'il rencontra dans sa vie. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu ne pas le remarquer, avec ses cheveux teints et sa veste bariolée avec ces kanjis dans le dos. Il étais mâte de peau, une peau qui paraissait si douce au touché, et ces yeux bruns aux légers reflets ambrés qui brillaient d'une malice teintée d'un quelque chose que le grand brun ne pouvais expliquer. Il était tout simplement beau, glissant sur la glace avec une aisance et une grâce magnifique. Asahi s'en voulu de suite de l'avoir pris pour un collégien à cause de sa très petite taille, il n'avait rien, absolument rien d'un collégien. Toute cette fougue n'était pas celle de la jeunesse, c'était une autre sorte d'énergie folle et belle, une aura avec laquelle le petit brun irradiait son entourage. L'employé ne pu retenir un sourire, le regarder suffisait à égayer sa journée et lorsque qu'il du retourner travailler il se surpris à espérer que le petit brun décoloré revienne rapidement patiner.  
Le lendemain, à l'heure de sa pause, encore une fois, il s'installa à la rambarde. Et il attendit, en regardant la piste, que l'inconnu revienne mais il ne le vit pas. Après tout, ce dit-il, c'est normal qu'il ne puisse pas venir tout les jours, sûrement qu'il ne reviendra pas avant longtemps. Alors le châtain soupira. Un soupire à fendre le cœur. C'est avec un air emplie de mélancolie qu'il retourna à la tâche. Se disant qu'il ferrait mieux d'oublier cette étrange inconnu qui en resterait un, encore une fois, comme les autres.

Ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard, de nouveau un samedi, et alors que l'employé avait complètement – ou peut être pas vraiment – oublié d'espérer le retour du bel inconnu que ce dernier réapparu. Asahi était assis dans la cafétéria, les mains tenant une tasse de chocolat fumante, il fixait la piste, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Son ami, un brun avec un air un peu bourru et des épaules larges le regardait, un peu inquiet de son état. Asahi n'était pas une boule d'énergie, il le savait introvertis mais son état récent était autre chose. Il craignait une nouvelle dépression et voulais l'aider bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement comment s'y prendre, en temps normal c'était Sugawara, son petit ami, qui s'en chargeait, il était bien plus doué que lui pour ce qui était du côté psychologique des gens. Le brun s'apprêtait à entamer une discussion avec son ami pour essayer de savoir ce qui n'allait pas quand il le vit se lever soudainement – Il failli d'ailleurs renverser son gobelet de chocolat – Et courir à la baie vitrer. L'employé de la patinoire y colla son front, le contact froid le fit frissonner. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était là. Avec sa parka noire, ses cheveux en batailles, son écharpe trop grande et son air malicieux. Il patinait rapidement, avec aisance, il tourbillonnait, il sautait, il était magnifique. Asahi soupira, rassurer en quelques sortes que le petit énergumène soit de retour. Un sourire éclaira le visage auparavant abattu de l'étudiant. Son ami le remarqua et se leva à son tour pour se rapprocher de la vitre et regarder la patinoire pour trouver réponse à ses questions. Quand il porta son regarde sur la piste gelé il ne vit qu'un petit garçon à la mèche blonde platine et se posa plus encore de questions. Qui était cette personne et pourquoi Asahi semblait-il si heureux à sa vue ? Une main s'accrocha à la manche de sa veste et il se tourna vers le plus vieux. Ce dernier lui lança un regarde que le brun ne pu décrire mais ce qu'il lui dit provoqua un déclic. « C'est lui, il est revenu ! ». Il compris. Tout s'éclaira, le mal dont souffrais son ami n'était pas comme tout ceux dont il avait souffert auparavant et c'était quelque chose de vraiment bête. Et le brun se dit qu'il ferrai mieux de ne rien lui avouer, il se dit qu'il pourrais sûrement s'en amuser avec Sugawara, il devait lui en parler et vite.

Le plus vieux sortit de la cafétéria, un grand sourire béat collé sur le visage et c'est avec une douce chaleur lui emplissant le cœur qu'il retourna au travail. Et puis une semaine passa, et une autre et une autre encore. Et toujours le petit patineur revenait, a chaque fois le même jour. Souvent il était seul mais il lui arrivait d'être accompagné d'un de ses amis, un garçon au crane rasé et à l'air peu commode. Ils patinaient bien, tout les deux. Et toujours Asahi était là, accoudé à la rambarde à regarder la petite boule d'énergie, fasciné. Et toujours il avait le cœur qui s'emplissait d'une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Et toujours ce stupide sourire venant inonder ses lèvres.

Et un jour qu'il était là à admirer son cher inconnu, son ami brun – Sawamura car tel est son nom – lui tendit une paire de patin en lui désignant la piste d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'il aille faire du patin à glace ? Alors qu'il tenait à peine sur des rollers ? Mais devant l'air effrayant du plus jeune, il ne resta pas réfléchir très longtemps. De plus, il avait parlé de l'inconnu à Sugawara et ce dernier ne s'était pas gêné pour en parler à son petit ami, cependant le brun dès qu'il l'avait appris n'avait pas eu l'air surpris mais avait directement appelé Asahi pour … Pour l'engueuler. Lui disant qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un abruti et une mauviette, que si personne ne l'aidait il n'arriverait jamais à rien. Alors le plus vieux n'osait plus rien dire qui pourrait contrarier son ami. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouva, les pieds dans ses patins à essayer de glisser sur la glace, fermement agrippé à la rambarde de sécurité. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, et Sawamura ne l'aidait pas non plus, il était déjà partit devant, avançant tranquillement, alors qu'il fallu plusieurs minutes pour que lui s'habitue et quand il fut suffisamment en confiance il se détacha de la barrière pour commencer à vraiment avancé seulement à ce moment précis une chose – une personne plutôt – lui rentra dedans, avec force, le faisait chuter sur la glace gelée. Le poids sur son dos disparu rapidement et il entendit une voix s'excuser avant que de petites mains viennent soulever ses bras pour essayer de le redresser. Quand il fut de nouveau sur ses pieds il pu admirer de près la personne qui l'avait ainsi bousculer. Son cœur manqua un battement. Son souffle se coupa. Son regard se figea. Ses joues rougirent. Son ventre devint une vraie volière à papillon. Ils restèrent à se regarder en chien de faïence jusqu'au moment où leurs amis respectifs vinrent les réveiller de leur transe. Asahi, après cet incident retourna au travail, le rose au joue et sans dire un mot jusqu'au soir, un peu sonné de ce qui lui était arrivé.

Et le soir venu, en sortant de la patinoire il s'emmitoufla dans une épaisse écharpe et fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa parka. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le bout des doigts, il tira sa mains de sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier où était griffonner un mot au stylo bic.

« Cher Asahi - je me permet de t'appeler par ton prénom - je te trouve très cool alors je te donne mon numéro, appelle moi vite, moi c'est Nishinoya Yû, appelle moi comme tu veux ! »

Avec ce mot était inscrit un numéro de téléphone et un petit smiley était dessiné dans le coin de la feuille. Asahi s'arrêta brusquement et fixa le mot, les yeux ébahis, il resta bouche-bée. Et puis il sourit, un sourire heureux. Ce soir là il rentra chez lui, plus rapidement que d'habitude, avec des papillons qui lui chatouillait le ventre. Il se ferrait une joie de l'appeler dès qu'il rentrerait. Son bel inconnu.


End file.
